The life of Nessie
by AnnieSouza
Summary: Vou evitar fazer spoiler da minha história. Da história da minha vida. Meu nome é Renesmee Cullen. Depois daquela épica "guerra" dos Volturi, que minha tia Alice me mostrou o que ela mostrou para Aro - foi assustador, mas graças à Deus não aconteceu -, eu não esperava viver daquele jeito. Uma casa cheia de vampiros, eu sendo a única semi-vampira (nasci quando minha mãe ainda era h


_N/a de agora: Nessie _

Ok, vamos começar. Acordei super cedo hoje de manhã, e não é pra menos, já que hoje é o meu aniversário. **(N/a de verdade: Por isso que esse capítulo foi dedicado a você! 3 Hehe!) (N/a de agora: Como assim N/a de verdade? Então eu sou de mentira?) (N/a de verdade: Que nada! Agora continua a narrar, tá bom?) (N/a de agora: ¬¬) **Tá, continuando, hoje é o meu níver e eu estou pronta para comemorar!

Como sou metade vampira, sair por aí não foi a primeira opção dos meus pais. E nem dos meus tios. E nem dos meus avós. Mas é meu aniversário e eu quero comemorar pedindo _pizza_! Tá, tá, eu sei, vampiros não comem _pizza_, mas e daí? Que bebam do sangue dos cavalos, eu quero _PIZZA_!

É... Só um pouquinho pidona, e insistente, mas sou eu e... Fazer o quê?

Bem, vamos direto ao ponto.

Acordei hoje de cinco horas, com o sol batendo no meu rosto lindo, e me levantei o mais rápido que podia. Escolhi uma roupa, tomei banho e fiz tudo o que precisava fazer.

E foi até rápido. Mas a hora da maquiagem foi diferente. Sabe por quê? Porque ela não existiu. **(N/a: Estou rindo muito com minhas piadas sem graça...) **

Abri a porta e saí pulando e dançando, escorreguei pelo corrimão da escada e pulei no chão, fazendo aquelas poses estranhas do Michael Jackson e cantando. _"Triller!" _

Realmente, não tinha ninguém na cozinha.

- Eu não vou fazer meu café da manhã. - Eu disse, e é porque eu não sei cozinhar.

Então subi as escadas bem devagarinho e tentei abrir a porta do quarto dos meus pais. Trancada. Eles não podiam estar dormindo, porque vampiros não dormem.

Então resolvi arrombar, com força sobrenatural.

Estavam os dois sentados, olhando alguma coisa. Acho que um álbum.

Quando eu entrei, olharam para mim.

- Estou com fome e não sei cozinhar. - Falei, com um sorriso inocente no rosto. - Preciso... Co... Mer! - Dramatizei, me apoiando de costas no negócio que segurava a porta e fazendo uma cara falsa (mas muito realista) de quem estava muito cansado.

Mamãe se levantou e olhou para mim, de braços cruzados.

- A porta. - Ela apontou para a porta caída. - Vou fazer o seu café, mas quando eu voltar, quero ver a porta no lugar. E feliz aniversário, filha.

- Não sou pedreira nem nada, mas farei o meu melhor. E obrigada. - Ironizei, olhando para ela. E Bella desceu.

Eu ajeitei a porta no canto dela. Mamãe falou "quero ver a porta no lugar", e não "quero ver a porta consertada, do mesmo jeito que estava antes". Fazer o quê?

Papai olhou para mim.

- O que estavam olhando? - Perguntei.

- Um álbum. - Ele respondeu.

- Eu sei. Mas que foto?

- Venha ver.

Era uma foto de nós três, quando eu ainda era minúscula. Me lembrei daquilo. Pouco tempo antes de Alice nos avisar dos Volturi. Eu estava tocando piano com Edward, e alguém tirou aquela foto. Não faço ideia de quem tenha sido, mas era fofo.

- Você cresceu demais, filhinha. Faz nove anos hoje. Feliz aniversário.

- Obrigada. Fera. Amei. Agora, com licença, tenho mais seis vampiros para acordar. - Eu falei, saindo do quarto.

- Eles não dormem. - Replicou meu pai.

- Então vou chamá-los lá para baixo. Hoje é meu aniversário.

_Meia hora depois_

Peguei várias coisas que me ajudariam a chamá-los. Uma panela, uma colher de pau, tampas de panela e uma buzina que chegou ali de alguma forma. Com a ajuda dos meus pais,

fiquei no corredor dos quartos e...

- BORA ACORDAR, MEU POVO! - Gritamos, enquanto eu gritava e batia as tampas, mamãe batia na panela com a colher de pau e papai apertava a buzina, todos eles gritando comigo.

Ouvimos um tombo vindo do quarto de Alice e Jasper - acho que quem caiu foi Jasper, mas é melhor não comentar. Será que ele pode ler meus pensamentos também? - e rimos.

Depois, ouvimos uma porta caindo. A segunda no dia. Era a do quarto de Emmett e Rosalie.

- Que droga! - Gritou Emmett.

E Carlisle saiu tranquilamente do quarto dele, com Esme atrás. Aquela tranquilidade deles me irritava, mas resolvi deixar quieto há muito tempo atrás. Uns dois meses.

Então, os três vigias da casa apareceram correndo.

- O que foi que aconteceu aqui? - Indagou Jacob. Mas quando viu nossos materiais, soltou um "ah, tá" e sorriu. Eu retribuí o sorriso.

Larguei as coisas no chão e fui caminhando tranquilamente até o quarto de Alice. Não estava trancado. Eu não derrubaria a terceira porta do dia.

Antes de abrir, espiei pelo fecho da chave. Em cheio! Foi Jasper que caiu. Eu sempre disse para ele ficar no lado da parede da cama de casal, mas ele não me escuta... Hehe!

Segurei uma risada, que escapou pelo nariz, sem querer. Mas depois se transformou numa grande gargalhada. Jasper deve ter ouvido, porque uns cinquenta segundos depois, eu parei de rir. E não foi voluntariamente, ainda era muito engraçado.

- Não é justo controlar as emoções das pessoas, Jasper! - Eu gritei, na porta do quarto dele, ainda segurando o riso. Dessa vez foi ele que riu. Porque eu ouvi.

E eu voltei a rir, de repente. Olhei para minha mãe. Ela assentiu. Tinha colocado o escudo em mim. Depois olhei para meu pai. Ele leu meus pensamentos antes de mamãe colocar o escudo. E assentiu.

Eu chutei a porta do quarto de Alice e ela (a porta, não Alice) caiu.

- Eu falei vamos acordar. Então vamos acordar. - Falei, bem baixinho, para só eles ouvirem.

Jasper revirou os olhos. E Alice o ajudou a levantar.

Eu sorri, satisfeita.

É, gente, isso foi meio longo demais, mas espero que tenham gostado.


End file.
